REMUS 100 mi historia de un amor,
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: ¿Yo enamorado?, ¿yo?, sí, yo, Remus John Lupin, total y profundamente enamorado.Jamás creí que me pasaría alguna vez.¿Se preguntan cómo ocurrió?...pasen...les contaré mi historia de amor....PLIS RWS,COMPLETO


¿Yo enamorado, ¿yo, sí, yo, Remus John Lupin, total y profundamente enamorado.

Jamás creí que me pasaría alguna vez.

A lo largo de los años supe poner una alarma en mi conciencia cuando me acercaba demasiado a alguna chica.

No podía permitirlo, quizás fuese egoísmo, como decían mis amigos, pero no quería castigar a nadie con el sufrimiento de una mentira, al principio para luego reverlar una verdad que determinaría el amor de esa persona hacia mi.

NO, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una persona inocente.

A los 11 años entré en Hogwarts, gracias a las precauciones que tomó el director.

Allí, conocí a tres grandes personas, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

Se hicieron mis amigos, tanto que con el tiempo descubrieron mi secreto, pero para mi asombro, lejos de quitarme su amistad, pásaron a ser mis compañeros de andazas nocturnas, hasta se conviertieron en animagos por mi, James en un alce, Sirius en un perro y Peter... bueno el pobre en una rata...

Los primeros tres años lo pasamos en grande, gastándole bromas a los de Slytherin y las chicas, pero este último grupo con el tiempo se convirtieron en otra clase de objetivo... ahora serían nuestras presas...

Al principio creí que solo James y Sirius se ganaban los suspiros de ellas, pero para mi alegría ellas me encontraban atractivo y deseable también.

Por esa razón decidí dejar mi timidez a un lado y disfrutar de la vida, total, si no me voy a enamorar de ninguna, ¿qué tiene de malo?.

Y así lo hice, comencé con mis primeras conquistas.

Mi primer obejtivo fue Lidya Matters de Gryffindor.

Alta, esbelta, ojos verdes, cabello negro... un manjar.

Estaba yo en la sala común, solo, leyendo para la próxima clase... cuando ella hizo supresencia.

Me preguntó por Sirius, yo, como buen compañero que soy le dije la verdad, que estaba con una chica de Ravenclawn.

Pude observar com su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco, ¿cómo iba yo a resistirme a ello?.

Antes que ella se marchase, me levanté y me ofresí a darle algún recado a mi amigo, por supuesto me dijo que no hacía falta y se diponía a marcharse nuevamente.

¿Cual es la prisa?

Me contestó que ninguna, yo la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta el sofá, con la propuesta de hablar, ya que hacía tres años que eramos compañeros y no sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

Muy entretenida su charla, he de decir la verdad, pero ya era el momento de actuar.

Lo primero que hice fue contacto visual, no apartaba mi vista de esos hermosos ojos, cosa que ella intentaba evadir sin éxito.

Ya estaba nerviosa... perfecto.

Le conté algunas cosas sobre mi, para inspirarle confianza.

¿Sabes, este fin de semana hay una salida al pueblo, ¿qué te parece venir conmigo?

¿contigo?

Por supuesto... lo pasaríamos muy bien

Mientras le decía esto fui acercándome a ella, no hizo nada para evadirme y aceptó el cálido beso que le ofresí.

Todo iba más que bien, ella ya estaba sentada en mis rodillas, pero la diversión iba a tener una interrupción.

AY, lo siento, yo no... no.. lo siento

Era Meby, una chica de mi curso y casa.

Ella era la mejor estudiante junto a Lily, quizás la superase en algo, increíblemente había leído más libros que yo.

Nos hicimos amigos en primero, luego de que nos pusiesen juntos para un trabajo de pociones, fue grandioso trabajar con ella, es muy inteligente y trabajadora, en un corto lapsus de tiempo terminamos todo, no me daba tantos dolores de cabeza como James y Sirius.

Asique a partir de ese momento decidimos hacer los trabajos juntos y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en otra de mis mejores amigas... aunque a ella también le oculté mi condición... es el único secreto que tengo para ella...luego es mi gran confidente, a ella le puedo contar cosas que sé que no puedo decirles a los chicos, ya que se lo tomarían a risa.

Meby era alta, cabello casi negro, ojos marrones, siempre con su pelo recogido en una coleta baja y escondía sus miradas tras sus gafas y nunca la verías sin un libro entre manos, solía leer mientras caminaba, por eso se llevaba las cosas o las personas por delante... como en esta situación.

No te preocupes Meby, ya terminabamos de... hablar

Dicho esto mi nueva "amiga" se marchó.

Noté que Meby ponía un gesto extraño pero no pude identificar el motivo.

Teníamos suficiente confianza el uno en el otro como para andar con rodeos a la hora de preguntar.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada... es que ... bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a verte con otras chicas, jeje, ¿qué tontería verdad, tendría que preocuparme si nunca te viera con alguna en realidad

No seas tonta... tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, nadie te quitará ese puesto

La abracé desde atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla, con Meby nunca tuve vergüenza de abrazarla o darle alguna muestra de cariño, y ella también lo hacía conmigo, eramos casi como hermanos, me gustaba estar con ella porque podía ser yo mismo, pensé varias veces contarle mi secreto pero todavía no era el momento, no sabía cuando lo sería pero ese no era.

Mi tercer año transcurrió así, llegué a estar con alguna chica alrededor de dos meses, se la podría considerar novia.

Lo pasaba muy bien con ellas, pero nunca había llegado al segundo nivel con ninguna, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero yo consideré que aun era joven para ello, además, llamenmé cursi, por quería que mi primera vez fuese con amor y no por una simple calentura.

Meby estuvo el último mes de nuestras vacasiones en mi casa, la verdad es que siempre disfruté mucho de su compañía, al igual que mi madre, ellas se llevaban muy bien... demasiado... a veces se complotaban en mi contra.

Llegó nuevamente ese primero de septiembre, Meby y yo ya habíamos llegado a la estación.

Allí me reencontré con mis amagos, James, Sirius y Peter... comenzabamos 7° año.

A Meby le caía muy bien James, hasta diría que son amigos, no obstante Peter que no lo podía ni ver, decía que le causaba repulsión, con Sirius discutían muchas veces, eran muy diferentes por eso las riñas, además siempre creí que a Meby le gustaba Sirius, pero nunca le dije nada, ella no era el tipo de mujeres con las que se relacionaba mi amigo.

Las clases tanscurrieron como siempre, chica va chica viene, pero la noche de halloween cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Mi cita era Carla Watson de Ravenclaw, la más guapa de su casa.

Bajé a la sala común junto a Sirius y James, para mi gran sorpresa allí se encontraba Meby, en pijama, escribiendo.

Le pregunté si se sentía mal a lo que ella contestó que no, por consiguiente mi pregunta fue que porque no estaba preparada para ir al baile.

Fácil, porque no iré

¿Cómo qué no irás, porqué?

Ella tan solo me miró triste, James me tomó del brazo y me sacó fuera.

¿Pero qué haces, estaba hablando con ella por si no te habías dado cuenta

Lo sé, pero ¿querías qué te respondiese?

Por supuesto, quiero saber porqué no va

¿Tu eres tonto?

¿Porqué me dices eso James?

Porque nadie la invitó

Me quedé helado, pobre amiga mía, como fui tan estupido de no invitarla, James pudo leer mi mirada, me dijo que cuando él se enteró ya había invitado a Lily Evans y con lo que le costó que ella aceptara ya no podía volverse atrás, si no la hubiera invitado a Meby.

Una figura femenina lloraba amargamente sobre su cama, sentía que era uno de sus peores días de sus vida, hasta ese momento nunca le había dado inportancia a los bailes porque los inferiores a cuarto no asistían asique no eran problema para ella.

Pero este año era diferente, todos sus amigos y compañeros asistirían excepto ella.

No llores por favor le dijo una voz de muchacho.

Por Merlín me asustaste... ¿qué haces aquí?preguntó secandose las lágrimas.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado en la cama ella se erguió hasta su altura.

¿Sabes qué eres muy guapa sin gafas, tienes los ojos muy bonitos.

Je, viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido, no contestaste a mi pregunta

Vengo a quedarme contigo

Meby levantó una ceja, ¿qué estaba buscando ese chico?

Tampoco tengo pareja le dijo al ver su reacción.

No, porque vas con más de una

Pero no tengo pareja al fin de cuentas, es más podríaos iprovisar un disfraz y vienes al baile conmigo

Ya tengo uno, me lo envió mi madre dijo recostandose.

Perfecto, entonces... ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?... le dijo tomandole la mano.

Sirius Black, ¿¡me estás invitando al baile, a mi, ¿me estás hablando enserio?

Por supuesto, ¿aceptas? lo miró duvitativa Venga, ven conmigo

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué, qué?

¿Porqué me invitas?

Por que somos amigos

¿Lo somos?

Por supuesto, sino, no estaría aquí

Esperame quince minutos

Meby se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño, fueron más de quince minutos, pero cuando su amiga salió, literalmente a Sirius se le cayó la baba.

Meby llevaba puesto un vestido largos de color bordó, el cabello rizado y algo recogido con una tiara, un maquillaje sin escedencias, peor un escote que cortaría la respiración hasta a Snape... una doncella hermosa.

Er... er...¡¡¡POR MERLIN MEBY, ¡¡¡ERES HERMOSA! dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ella se sonrojo bastante.

Gra,gracias, ¿nos vamos?-

¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu voz, ¿y tus gafas?

Hechizos momentaneos, luego me dolerá un poco la cabeza, pero supongo que valdrá la pena... por favor Sirius, no le digas a nadie quien soy

¿Porqué no?

Por favor... dijiste que éramos amigos

De acuerdo

Ni a los chicos

Te lo prometo

Se colocaron sus antifaces y bajaron al baile.

Cada dos por tres mirábamos a ver su Sirius parecía... nada... ¿dónde se habría metido, yo quería ir a ver a Meby, pero Carla no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Y entonces... la vi... su rostro me era oculto por su antifaz, pero esos ojos, esos labios, ese cuerpo, MERLIN, ese escote.

Me miró, juraría que me miró y sostenía esa mirada.

Iba a acercarme a ella, al diablo con Carla, que tia mas pesada, esa chica tenía algo... algo especial y yo quería saber qué.

Cuando di el primer paso, alguien la tomó por la cintura, no sé si ese fue mi mayor decepción o que esa persona era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Sirius nos divisó y vino hacia nosotros, increíble, pero de cerca era más atractiva aun.

Mi amigo nos contó que era un vieja amiga, pero no quisieron decirnos ni su nmbre ni su edad, nada, como si de un juego se tratase intentar adivnar su identidad.

Me miraba, me buscaba, no era para nada disimulada a pesar de estar con Sirius.

Me ponía nervioso,pero mezclado con alcohol se convirtió aquella sensación en algo que no podía comprender.

Bebí, bebí mucho aquella noche como nunca lo había hecho antes, cuando quise darme cuenta Carla estaba llevandome a una de las salas.

Allí comenzó a besarme como una desquiciada, ella lo hacía todo yo casi ni podía mantenerme en pie.

Donde estás Lunático? preguntó James.

Arriba contestó una voz.

A ti nadie te ha preguntado Malfoy! le contestó Sirius.

Yo solo lo decía porque Watson necesitará ayuda, pesa demasiado para ella

¿De qué hablas?

Vayan a ver ustedes, en clase de pociones

Subieron todos, James, Lily, Peter, Lorna, Sirius y Meby.

La situación con la que se encontraron fue a REmus acostado en la mesa del profesor sin camisa y con Carla encima de igual forma besando su pecho.

Al entrar mis amigos nos cortaron y la vi... vi como me miró, con reproche, con tristeza, con odio... ¿pero porqué, ella era la chica de Sirius.

Mis amigos se disculparon, yo quité a clara de encima y me dirigí hacia ella pero antes de que llegase salió corriendo, intenté seguirla pero dada mi situación no pude.

Sirius y James me llevaron a la habitación, Peter se quedó esperandolos con las chicas.

Me quitaron la ropa y me acostaron.

Perdoname Sirius

¿Porqué?

No lo pude evitar... es tan hermosa

¿Quién?

Tu chica

Ella no es mi chica, tan solo somos amigos

Tu no tienes amigas

Sí, ella

¿Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes?

No

Lo juras?

Lo juro

Entonces dime quien es

No puedo, se lo prometí

Por favor

No insista, no te lo diré, ahora duermete regresaron al baile.

Por supuesto soñé con ella, tan hermoso era mi sueño que no me di cuenta que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero si al sentrase sobre mi.

Despierta bello durmiente, vamos

Sí, esa era su voz, sensual dulce femenina y decidida, no era un sueño ,estaba realmente allí sentada sobre mi.

Abrí los ojos bien grandes para visualizarla bien, aun llevaba su antifaz quise quitarselo pero no me dejó.

Si lo haces me voy

Llevaba puesto una túnica negra, volvió a mirarme fijamente como lo hizo durante todo el baile y lentamente fue quitandose lo único que cubría su piel.

Mi cerebro estaba por explotar al descubri aquel cuerpo desnudo sobre mi.

Tócame me susurró, lo pensé, pensé sobre todo eso de que quería hacerlo con amor y no sé que cosas más pero... no era la primera vez que se me entregaba alguna chica pero... ella no era cualquiera, no era una más... era especial, lo supe cuando la vi entrar en el salón de baile.

¿No te gusto? dijo seguramente al ver que yo no me movía.

¡¿Qué no me gusta, POR MERLIN, ese cuerpo era perfecto, como si alguien hubiese sacado de mi cabeza mi idea de lo perfecto y la hizo a ella.

Lentamente levanté los brazos pero he de confesar que me avergoncé y apoye mis manos en sus brazos.

Ella sonrío levemente, me hizo notar que apesar de que mis manos se intimidaron ante mi situación había algo de mi cuerpo que no atiende a mi voluntad y ya se habí ahecho presente al sentirla sobre mi.

Mi visitante comenzó a mover sus caderas rozandolo con fuerza este se despertaba cada vez más con cada movimiento, no era la primera vez que me exitaba pero esto era demasiado, me estaba volviendo loco, quería tomarla y hacerla mia en ese mismo instante.

Bajé mis manos ahora ya esataba todo jugado, acaricié sus hermosos pecho, vi como ella estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con unos leves gemidos, gemidos que atravesaban mi cerebro y me provocaban pequeños espamos.

Como pude me levanté quedando sentado aun con ella sobre mi.

Una vez más intenté descubrir su identidad, per fui amenazado nuevamente.

Acaricié sus labios, carnosos y apetitosos.

Besame me ordenó esta vez, lo hice, la besé, probé de ese manjar nunca antes descubierto, acariciaba su espala, su piel estaba caliente y tenía una suavidad que me derretía mis manos temblaban con cada roce.

Nuestro beso era maravilloso, con su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca causandome unas cosquillas placenteras.

Se levantó un poco y sentí como se deshacía de mi ropa interior al bajar nuevamente tuvo el cuidado de no ser penetrada.

No sé porqué lo hice pero algo me dijo que tenía que decírselo.

Soy virgen me sonrío, me dio un pequeño beso pues ya somos dos... ¿quieres que me vaya? la miré sorprendido... ni loco pensaría eso No te dejaría

La abracé presionandola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo sentir su piel contra la mía era exitante, posé mis labios sobre su cuello, con mi lengua hacía un surco subiendo y bajando ella con una mano acariciaba mi espalada y con la otra acariciaba mi pelo.

No dejé ni un solo lugar donde mis labios llegasen sin besar, su cuello, su frente, su boca, sus hombros, sus pechos, en algunas zonas mis besos iban acompañados de gemidos por su parte a la vez que tiraba un poco de mi pelo, creanmé que en ese momento me podría haber dejado calvo que ni lo hubiese notado.

Se levantó de mi y se recostpo en la cama, Merlín te doy gracias por entregarme semejante cuerpo!.

Yo me posaba sobre su cuerpo, ella abría lentamente sus piernas No quiero hacerte daño le dijeNo te preocupes Remus, hazme tuya Lentamente fui poseyendola, sentí su tensión cuando produje ese cambio en su cuerpo, con un beso ahogué un leve grito¿estás bien? le pregunté ella solo sonrío y me abrazó más fuerte, me pidio que continuara y asi lo hice.

Nuestros cuerpo ya eran uno, se acoplaban en cada movimiento yo sentía su respiración en mi oído.

Remus la oí gemir, eso me incitaba a agilizar mi ritmo, sentí como su cuerpo me pedía más, yo quería ás

Dios Remus! gritó al mismo tiempo que yo dejé escapar mi última gota de exitación conteniendo un poderoso grito.

Aun seguía sobre ella, me acarició el rostro con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que transmitía gran ternura.

Me alegro mucho que haya sido contigo me dijo Yo tabién Nos besamos con gran pasión nuevamente debo irme, lo siento Me levanté para que se vistiera, mientras se vestía admiré nuevamente su cuerpo, no acababa de creerme todo lo que había pasado.

¿Quieres eres? le pregunté por fin Quizás algún día te lo confiese, pero no me busques será en vano me dio un tierno beso y se marchó.

Me recosté en la cama, me sentía feliz, muy feliz... había algo en esa chica que era especial y ya sabía que era, cuando estaba cerca sentía que la conocía de toda la vida.

No me arrepentía de lo ocurrido, no había sido solo sexo, es anoche había hecho el amor.

Al día siguiente abrí los ojos por tan solo una milesma de segundo, volví a cerrarlos.

No me animaba a despertar del todo, no quería descubrir que todo había sido tan solo un sueño.

Pero tuve que hacerlo, no me había despertado por motus propio, alguien estaba lanzandome bollos de papel a la cara.

Sí, ¿quienes más iban a ser, mis tres amigos querían saber que había ocurrido aquella noche,

¿cómo sabían que había ocurrido algo, la respuesta la tenía James en su mano, una nota... una nota que ella había dejado, "gracias por una noche maravillosa".

Seguramente habré puesto cara de tonto y hasta me habré ruborizado porque nis amigos no paraban de reirse.

Por supuesto el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar, intenté responder de la forma más correcta a las típicas preguntas, cóm fue, donde fue, que dijiste que te dijo, etc..., pero cuando Peter hizo "esa" pregunta me quedé en blanco...¿ con quién fue?.

Ellos notaron mi nerviosismo, aunque en realidad no sabía quien era, sí podía decirles quien era, proque todos la habían visto.

No lo pude evitar, al oir esa pregunta miré a Sirius y agaché la cabeza.

Este lo notó y se sentó a mi lado, me buscó la mirada y la encontró, lo adivinó, me conocía bien.

Adivinó quien había sido la muchacha que me había hecho pasar el mejor momento de mi vida.

Lo siento atiné a decirle casi avergonzado.

¿Porqué, ya te dije que es tan solo mi amiga

Dime quien era por favor

No puedo decirtelo, se lo prometí y ya sabes que cumplo mis promesas

¡Sirius por favor, me acosté con ella ni siquiera se su nombre

Y no lo sabrás por mi, lo siento hermano, no puedo hacer nada

Y se marchó dejandome con la mayor duda de mi vida...¿ porque diablos esa chica no quería que supiese quien es?

Pasaron varios días, intenté por todos los medios saber quien era, pero como ella me dijo fue en vano.

Comencé a notar una extraña relación extraña entre Sirius y Meby al principio me sorprendió que ya no peleasen pero un día la sorpresa fue mayor.

Volvía a la sala común con James, Peter y Lorna cuando encontramos sentados muy juntos a mis dos amigos.

Estaban riendo leyendo un libro y me molestó, me molestó mucho verlos así, ¿porqué no iba a molestarme, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana diría yo y él un mujeriego incurable, no permitiría que lastimase a Meby.

¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, sal de ahí ahora amismo y no te acerque a ella!

¡Oye, ¿qué bicho te picó? me preguntó Sirius.

Ya me has oído, alejate de ella

Ambos se levantaron mirandome como si yo estuviese loco.

Para el carro lunático que no le estaba haciendo nada malo

Y no te dejaré que se lo hagas, puedes tener a la chica que tu quieras, pero a ella no

¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, si yo quiero estar con ella y ella conmigo lo haré y me importa bien poco lo que digas o pienses

Ella no es como tus "amiguitas", no es de tu tipo

¿Y tu qué sabes?

A ti solo te van las guapas del colegio... maldije el momento que salieron aquellas palabras de mi boca, vi su cara, vi su tristeza.

Meby yo... tu eres guap...

Sirius me interrumpió acercandose a mi.

TU no te acerques a ella, es tu problema si no sabes apreciar la belleza de Meby pero yo sí lo hago... por eso... por eso la miró por eso ella es mi novia y si te veo cerca de ella te juro que te mato

La abrazó y se marchó junto a ella.

Me fui a mi cuarto, le dije a los chicos que quería estar solo.

Me tumbé en la cama, analicé momento por momento lo ocurrido, ¿Sirius y Meby?.

Siempre sospeché que a ella le gustaba él, pero él... él no se fijaba en chicas como ella, Sirius siempre se rodeaba de bellezas... ahí estaba otra vez despresiando la feminidad de Meby.

Es que yo nunca la había visto con otros ojos que no sean de amigo, nunca la había irado con ojos de hombre.

¿Era guapa Meby, si es cierto que tenía un buen cuerpo ahora que lo pensaba y no era fea de cara... pero bueno ella no se cuidaba mucho por eso no se destacaba entre las demás.

Decidí por no bajar a cenar no quería ver a nadie, me quité la ropa y me dormí.

Sentí como alguien se acomodoba a mi lado, no abrí los ojos solo di media vuelta y me refugié en sus brazos.

Pude sentir nuevamente su piel , su aroma, sus caricias.

Volvió a darme una noche placenteramente maravillosa, esa muchacha sabía como volverme loco.

Los días pasaron de una forma extraña para mi, por las noches disfrutabas mis encuestros con mi amante en diferentes localidades, me sentía vivo, feliz, pero por el día quería encerrare en mi habitacions y no salir más.

Tenía que ver a Sirius y Meby que no me hablaban, abrazados paseando tomados de la mano, nunca los vi besarse, supongo que lo harían por respeto a mi ya que no seguía gustandome la idea y se me notaba en la cara.

aunque no era el único, las chicas realmente odiaban a Meby por ser la novia de unos de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts.

Se aproximaba la luna llena y yo ya comenzaba a sentirme mal, normalmente Meby me hacía masajes, por "mi vieja lesión que me hice de niño", ella a veces decía que tenía una lesión muy curiosa solo me dolia unos dias al mes.

Muchas veces me vi tentado de confesarle todo pero nunca tuve valor de hacerlo.

La noche anterior a la luna llena mi cabeza parecía explotar, no bajé a cenar todo e ponía de mal humor.

Mi amante entró nuevamente en mi habitación, le dije que es noche no, que no era un buen momento pero su contestación me dejó helado.

Justamente esta noches es perfecta, quiero que me demuestres lo que es capaz de hacer la fiera que vive en ti

¿Lo sabía, ¿ acaso ella lo sabía?.

Shhhh, no digas nada, no hace faltame dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios ¡Levantate! me ordenó, siempre lo hacía, siempre era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante, la que daba órdenes... y me gustaba.

¡¡Levantate! volvió a decir con ímpetu, así lo hice, quizás ella esperaba que estuviera en ropa interior como siempre per tenía puest el pijama que Meby me había regalado, mi amante sonrío casi como con burla ¡Desnudate!.

Comencé a quitarme apresuradametne la ropa ¡despacio! lo hice, vi como ella disfrutaba por el streeptease que le estaba ofresiendo.

Quedé desnudo frente a ella de a poco fue acercandose a mi, con una mano comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, iba bajando en zig zag hasta llegar a ahí, a lo que era por cierto uno de sus puntos favoritos, mientras me acariciaba besaba mi cuello, su túnica fue cayend de apoco hasta quedar en el suelo para descubrir que llevaba nuevamente un conjunto interior muy pero que muy sexy como en las dos últimas ocasiones pero esta vez era rojo.

¡Por Merlín, me estaba volviendo loco con esa mano, ¿dónde diablos habría aprendido a hacer eso, me lo estaba haciendo a mi y solo a mi.

Algo comenzó a brotar dentro mío, recorría todas mis venas, algo con fuerza me estaba descontrolando, no sé que fue lo que ocurrió pero tomé sus manos las saqué de su trabajo, la aparte de mi unos centímetros y sabe Merlín de de dónde saqué fuerzas pero le arranqué con mis propias manos el conjunto, la tomé en brazos y la tiré, literalmente, a la cama y me abalancé sobre ella.

Fue la noche más salvaje que tuve en mi vida hasta ese momento, hice cosas... le hice cosas! que jamás creí saber hacer.

Te lo dije me susurró esta noche sería única volvió a besarme y se marchó.

Realmente nunca creí que podría llegar alegrarme por la llegada de la luna llena.

Ahora más que nunca quería, debía saber quien era, mi cabeza ya no daba más hasta mis notas habían bajado y los chicos se daban cuenta de mi deterioro, estaba ojeroso, muy delgado ido...

Pero un día... en unas horas mi vida cambió por completo.

Fueron dos momentos, dos situaciones, dos palabras que hicieron lo que hoy es mi vida.

La primera fue a la mañana, no había ido a clases, no estaba con ánimos hacía más de una semana que no me visitaba y yo ya comenzaba a hacerme historias en la cabeza... que si ya no le gustaba, que si ya habría hecho algo mal, que si estaba con otro y no sé cuantas cosas más.

Pero volvió, fue extraño, no la esperaba, jamas había venido por la mañana.

Fue casi todo como siempre, con pocas palabras donde ella daba las órdenes y yo me dejaba guíar.

Sí, dije casi... por que lo dije... se lo dije... no sé si se me escapó o realmente deseaba decirselo.

TE AMO

Ella se detuvo, estaba sobre mi, me miró, juraría que estuvo apunto de quitarse el antifaz pero no lo hizo.

TE AMO volví a repetirle quizás esperando que ella respondiese lo mismo.

Se levantó se puso su túnica y se marchó.

¡Por Merlí, ¿qué había hecho, ¿porqué se lo dije?... ¿ y porqué no hacerlo? si yo realmente la amaba, me había enamorado de ella... ¿enamorado de ella, no sé como había ocurrido, no sabía como se llamaba, ni como era su rostro, ni sus gustos, o algo de su vida... nada... pero aun así la amaba nada me importaba solo... ahora solo que se había ido al decirle que la amaba.

Pasé horas mirando el techo no sé cuantas per ya sentía hambre, dudé varias veces pero decidí bajar.

antes de llegar a la sala común oí su llanto, era Meby, corrí escaleras abajo... ahí...comenzó el segundo momento...

Tranquilale decía Sirius tranquilizate por favor

¿¡QUE LE HAZ HECHO, ¡¿TE DIJE QUE SI LA HACIAS SUFRIR TE ARREPENTIRIAS!

Les juro que soy yo el que me arrepiento de lo que hice... pero me abalancé sobre él y le pegué y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Meby se colocó en el medio para defender a su novio.

Sirius sangraba del labio, le pedí perdón pero tan solo me miró y se marchó.

Meby lloraba en silencio no movía ni un solo músculo.

¡Qué haz hecho Remus? su mirada era mezacla de tristeza, rencor, odio... quería pegarme yo mismo.

Quizo irse pero no la dejé la tomé de la manono te vayas pro favor... dime.. dime que ha pasado, porqué llorabas... yo...

Sirius no me hizo nada, yo... yo estaba mal porque... bueno eso no importa... por él tan solo estaba consolandome y tu... es que tu estás tan lejos de mi, ultimamente ni vas a comer, no vas a clase y... y yo siento que te estoy perdiendo que ya no quieres mi amistad... pero no te preocupes... Sirius es muy bueno conmigo

Nuevamente intetó marcharse pero esta vez antes de que llegase a las escaleras la abracé por detrás...

Todo ese tiempo se quedó en blanco mi cerebro, todo comenzó a tener algo de sentido, escenas venía a mi mente, el puzzle de mi mente comenzaba a armarse poco a poco.

Sentí su aroma... tantas veces lo había olido en nuestro años de su amistad y jamás le había prestado atención, sentí su piel , la que tantas veces había abrazado, sentí su pelo con las que tantas veces había jugado, sentí su calor, ese calor que sentí todas las noches.

Ella lo notó, notó como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, notó que pasaban los segundos y no la soltaba.

Un escalofrío mezclado con calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, quería darla vuelta y ver su cara, esa cara que busque todo este timepo y estuvo siempre a mi alcance, pero no podía, preguntas daban vueltas por mi cabeza, ¿porqué lo hizo, ¿por qué ahora estaba con Sirius, ¿porqué se fue cuando le dije que la amaba, ¿se estuvo riendo de mi todo este tiempo, ¿no me amaba?... ¿qué me pasó, no lo sé, pero comencé a llorar.

Poco a poco fui aflojandome hasta casi soltarla, ella fue safándose de mi hasta quedar cara a cara.

Lo ... lo siento subió un par de escalones pero volvió.

No, no lo siento yo... Hablaba con seguridad todo lo que hice, lo hice por amor... ¿nuca te diste cuenta Remus, TE AMO hace ya varios años que siento cosas por ti... siempre te tuve que ver con otras chicas, besandote, abrazandote, buscando siempre a las más lindas para pasarlo bien, pero a mi era a quien buscabas para terminar pronto los deberes, a mi para ser tu paño de lágrimas, a mi para aliviarte cuando se acercaba la luna llena, no me mires con esa cara hace mucho timepo que lo sé... pero creí que por la amistad que nos unía me lo dirías tarde o temprano.

Cuando te ví con Carla no sé que me ocurrió, me saqué, yo... yo sabía que nunca lo habías hecho, hablamos de ello una vez, ¿recuerdad? y te vi allí y... y... mis celos pudieron más que la razón, los controlé todo este tiempo pero... ya no aguanté más.

Por eso fui aquella noche y todas las demás, quise demostrarte mi amor y fue la única forma que encontré y no me arrepiento, te juro que no porque te amé, te amé con todo mi alma, mi corazón y cuerpo

¿Creen qué pude articular palabra alguna después de todo eso, por supuesto que no.

Ahí me quedé, parado, en blanco, ni siquiera sé si podía respirar, seguramente esperaba ella alguna respuesta de mi parte pero no me salía nada... me miró con desilución...

Lo siento pero no puedo ser ella de tiempo completo

Lo intentó, pero algún reflejo de mi débil cerebro logró emitir un movimiento que impidió que se

marchase.

TE AMO le dije por fin no dijo nada, solo quedó inmóvil pero de espaladas hacia mi.

TE AMO! volví a decirle casi con súplica por favor dime algo Meby

Sabes mi respuesta Remus, pero ya te lo he dicho antes, no soy ella

Amo tu sonrisa cuando ganas puntos para la casa, amo tu forma de mirarme cuando he hecho algo bien, tu mirada cuando no estoy bien reconfortandome, amo tus masajes, los deseo cuando estoy en la enfermería, amo pasar tiempo contigo y ... quizás no me creas pero en el fondo, mi corazón, sabía que eras tu, él siempre supo que eraas tu... ¿sabes cuándo me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti, la noche que lo hicimos en el ventanal cuando quedamos abrazados me llamaste Rem... como lo haces siempre, me inundó todo el cuerpo y mi corazón te reconoció.

Te amo, amo tu cuerpo porque es perfecto, está hecho para mi, es mío, amo tu sonrisa porque siemrpe está disponible para cuando la necesito, amo tu alma porque es pura, sincera, inclusive tras un antifaz es transparente.

No te hubiese dicho jamás que te amo si no lo hubiera notado que tu también me amas a mí.

Tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tus besos me lo decían todo el tiempo, no me importa que te hayas ocultado para estar conmigo, al contrario te pido perdón por ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, de no darme cuenta de que tu también me amas, perdoname por hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo pero... lo sé sonará tan cursi que hasta Romeo y jullieta vomitarían pero ellas no significaron nunca algo especial para mi, jamás me acosté con ninguna de ellas por que jamás hubiera tenido una relación con alguna de ellas, yo también recuerdo la charla y te dije que jamás me acostaría con alguien si no estaba enamorado, ¿no lo entiendes, también te dije en uno de nuestros encuetros que me sentía bien a tu lado por que sentía que te conocía de siempre y así era, no me enamoré de ti la noche del baile ya estaba enamorado de ti, te conocía perfectamente y me entregué a ti por amor, por que si fui tan estupido como par no darme cuenta, como para no verlo mi corazón lo hizo por mi viendo más allá de un antifaz

Lloraba ella, lloraba yo, jamás creí que el amor doliese tanto.

TE AMO!

Tomé su mano, le supliqué que me creyese, no respondió absolutamente nada, su silencio me estaba matando, era tal el calvario que prefería que me despreciase pero no ese silencio.

No quiero que seas ella... ¿ que digo, yo no me enamoré de ti por ser ella, yo te amo a ti, te necestito a ti, por favor Meby dime algo.

Te amo

...Fueron solo dos palabras pero... Merlín como deseaba que me las dijese y ... y... LO HABIA HECHO, ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

¿En ... en serio? quería sercioarme, quería que las repitiese.

TE A-MO! esta vez me lo dijo alto y bien cerca de i cara.

Ven le dije.

¿A dónde?

Es un secreto

La llevé al lago, a un árbol, nuestro árbol. Allí fue donde nos conocimos, donde nos juramos amistad eterna y donde...

Quiero confesarte dos cosas le dije mientras nos sentabamos la primera ya la sabes per quiero decirtelo... hace varios años, unos diez más o menos me atacó un licántropo... casi me mata pero para mi desgracia sobreviví y pasé a ser uno de ellos.

Cuando cumpli los once al recibir la carta mis padres hablaron cn Dumbledore, este comprendió perfectamente la situación pero nos dijo que tomando las medidas necesarias podría asistir a Hogwarts.

Una vez al mes me llevan hasta la casa de los gritos a travez del sauce boxeador.

Quise decirtelo muchas veces, te lo juro por lo más sagrado, pero no tuve valor, tenía miedo que me rechazaras... no lo hubiera soportado

Te entiendo Rem... creeme... siempre supe que algún día me lo dirías

Hay otra cosa... ¿recuerdas cuándo hicimos el trabajo de desmemorizadores?

Sí, lo recuerdo, tuvimos la mejor nota del colegio, yo estaba alucinada por que eras incríblemente bueno en eso, practicamente lo hiciste tu solo, y solamente lo pasé a limpio

Pues había una razón por ello... yo ya sabía hacerlos... verás, una vez tuve que aprender a hacerlos... para utilizarlos...

¿En quién?

En ti

No sabía si su cara era de asombro o de miedo

Escuchame, hace cuatro años ocurrió algo entre nosotros de lo que hasta hoy me había arrepentido totalmente, a ver como te lo digo.. fue aquí, en este árbol, estabamos jugando a hacernos cosquillas como siempre y... no sé como pasó pero... me quedé sobre ti y te besé... tu no respondiste al beso y me miraste de una forma extaña somo si... eso no te hubiese gustado, te levantaste y te fuiste, estuviste más de una semeana sin hablarme quizás hubieses seguido si no te lo hubiera borrado.

Me sentia mal por haberte besado, era muy extraño, yo sentía que te quería como un hermana y a las hermanas no se las besa así y adenás creí que a ti no te había gsutado, es más que te había desagradado, perdoname lo hice por que creí que era lo mejor para los dos

Esperé una respuesta, reconocí esa irada que ponía cuando analizaba algo antes de dar una respuesta.

Entonces no fue James... tu me diste mi primer beso dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Pues... sí y para serte sincero también fue mi primer beso...¡¿que, ¡¿JAMES?

Verás Rem, a finales de tercero salí dos meses con James

¿¡ JAMES POTTER!

Sip, pero nos dimos cuenta que nos queríaos más como amigos

¿Porqué nunca me dijiste nada?

¿La verdad, no sé, era divertido jugar a escondernos, aunque algunas chicas se dieron cuenta, ¿porqué crees que algunas dejaron de hablarme ese año, fue por eso

O sea, que sólo te falta Peter y cumples el sueño de todas.. ser la chica de los merodeadores

Nadie querría salir con eso... bueno sí otra porquería como él, Lorna... y so te refieres a Sirius... pues...¿Pues?

Rem, yo jamás fui la novia de Sirius

¿Ein?

Jajaja, que cara, cuando tu dijiste eso de que yo no soy guap...

Perdoname, estaría celoso, tu eres hermosa

No sé si seré hermosa o no, pero sé que debería cuidarme un poco más, pero a lo que iba... él me defendio porque nos hicios amigos y como le molestó tanto lo que dijiste que se lo inventó en el momento pero a mi me vino bien como coartada para que no me descubrieses

Entonces... eso quiere decir que... eres solo mía

Siempre fui tuya Rem y siempre lo seré

Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor, sin antifaz pude apreciar su rostro, sus gestos.

Esa noche... YO di las órdenes y ella complacida se dejó llevar.

Han pasado ya veinticuatro años de aquel día... y ESTOY E-NA-MO-RA-DO, sí, yo, Remus John Lupin.

Han pasado muchas cosas en nuestras vidas, dos guerras, la pérdida de dos de nuestros mejores amigos... James y Lily Potter murieron... pero nos dejaron lo más iportante de sus vidas... Harry James Potter, su hijo, hoy ya todo un hombre de veinte años, casado con una pelirroja, ( se ve que es hereditario), Ginny Wesley y con CUATRO HIJOS, James, el mayor de tres añitos, los gemelos de dos, Sirius y .. ejem... Remus y el recién nacido Ronald , Ronny para todos.

Ron Wesley, su mejor amigo y cuñado es el padrino de James junto con su futura esposa Hermione Granger, la mejor aluman que tuve, Sirius y su esposa Caila, son los padrinos de Remus, Meby y yo somos los padrinos de Sirius y otro amigo de Harry, Neville y su novia Luna, son los padrinos de Ronny.

Sirius encontró el amor a los veintiseis años con ua jovencita de dieciocho... sin comentarios... era recién graduada de Hogwarts, entró apra ser Auror y en las práctica Sirius creyó conveniente que tomara "clases particulares", en siete meses se había casado y ahora tiene tres hijos, John de trece, Alexander de doce y Lily de diez, la más pequeña también es nuetra ahijada.

¿Y nosotros?... tenemos también tres hijos.

Tahiel Lupin de dieciocho años, Diogo Lupin de quince y la consentida de la casa Zoel Lupin de trece, ( va junto a Jonh y creemos que hay "algo más que amistad")... ninguno heredó mi condición.

Durante años creí que jamás podría formar una familia, casarme y tener hijos era algo inalcansable para mi... jamás creí que aquella niña que se tropezó conmigo bajo un árbol junto al lago por estar leyendo mietras iba caminando cambiaría mi vida para siempre, primero con su amistad, lueg con su amor para más adelante darme unos maravillosos hijos...revoltosos, sobre todo Diogo pero maravillosos.

Ahora no se encuentran en casa, están en Hogwarts y por supuesto en Gryffindor, Tahiel está en su último año, es prefecto y capitan del equipo de Quidditch su posición es guardía, Diogo es cazador y "integrante de los nuevo merodeadores" junto a John, Alexander y su hermano y zoel es buscadora.

Hoy vine a casa, en el colegio hay una fiesta y no tendré que dar clases por dos diás, soy profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras... ¿de qué es la fiesta, jeje, es Halloween... Me by me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mi, que haciendo limpieza profunda en el desván encontró algo que me iba a interesar, ¿ que será, jeje... sé que ya no somos aquellos jovencitos de diecisiete años... pero creanme cuando les digo que tener cuarenta y uno no está nada mal, sobre todo para ella, creo que es cuando la mujer llega su plenitud sexual además cuando nos pusimos de novios aquel día, Meby comenzó a cambiar, se ocupabamás de su aspecto hasta convertirse en una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio y su caracter se tornó a algo así como a ese personaje que dio vida, autoritaria, con coraje llevandose el mundo por delante hasta conseguir su cometido, quizás por eso eligió la carrera de auror, que es su trabajo actualmente, quizás por eso aun conserva un cuerpo expetacular...

La adoro, es mi mejor amiga.

La admiro, es una gran mujer.

La idolatro, es la madre de mis hijos.

La deseo, es mi amante.

LA AMO, ES MI ESPOSA!

Rem, mi amor, ¿qué haces?

Escribiendo un po... abrió los ojos como grandes platos.

¿Te gusta?

Simm, a mi si gustar

La rodeó con sus brazo, la pbservaba anodadado.

¿Sabes lo bueno de esto? preguntó Meby mientras Remus le besaba el cuello.

Aham? contestó sin interrumpir sus besos.

Que por más que haya crecido un antifaz y una túnica siempre me van a quedar... ya que no llevo ropa por debajo

POR MERLIN, ¡¡¡COMO TE AMO!

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

Mi amor

¿Si hermosa?

Recuerda... esta noche mando YO!

**_FIN!_**


End file.
